Minecraft: The Overworld
by Magister Shiryu
Summary: When Shiryu's dad experiment went wrong, Shiryu and Pixel get transported to a new dimension. Monsters spawn, and Shiryu and Pixel must do anything to survive...


Chapter 1: Shiryu's World

Shiryu took his diamond sword, and taunted the monsters with his blade. The mobs approached, teeth chattering at the thought of a kill. "Pfff..." He said grinning. He typed, _Guys, I need help_ to the server. He hid and saw the enemy team with leather armour and stone swords. They slashed, but no avail. The spiders ripped their armor of them and Shiryu smirked. He took a invisibility potion and drank. He became invisible. He took off his armour, and hid his sword. He started punching them, making them fight eachover. He then took his sword and he killed them. 'Idiots...' He thought. The enemy team typed, _You suck, Shiryu._

They returned to the hub of the server, while Shiryu smiled at their stupidness. 'Man, doesn't anybody know about that strategy?' "Yep, most people do not know about that strategy." said a voice behind him. Shiryu twisted around. The basement, were he slept and did Minecraft, and stuff, was covered with posters, his bed and his desk in a corner. There was a Lego box in the corner, with a Minecraft poster. He painted the walls, green, which his favourite colour. He also had Judo techniques papers for every grade. Shiryu was tall, for an twelve year old. He looked like a thirteen year old, with blond and brown hair and he had amber eyes. He had a blue t-shirt, with a blue hoodie with red sneakers and jeans. "Yeah so?" he replied. "Well don't you have other strategies to kill your fellow players?" asked his best friend, MasterPixel. "Yes, I do MasterPixel." "Yeah, yeah." He replied. "You wanna do Hardcore?" "Oh yeah! Get your computer up here." MasterPixel moved the stuff out of the way on Shiryu's desk, and took out a laptop. It was a Windows Eight. "Hurry, Pixel!" Shiryu exclaimed.

"Boys may I interrupt?" asked Shiryu's dad. He took out USB keys, and put it in Pixel and Shiryu's computers. "Err, dad? What's in those USB keys?" asked Shiryu sharply.

"Just an experiment." He replied, not saying more.

Shiryu and Pixel smiled. He was the one that made their computers, Minecraft concentrated. Obviously, they had Internet, and other stuff, but it was Minecraft-centric. Shiryu's dad rapidly left the room. They loaded the game, and their was a bright light which blinded them.

* * *

"Ergh..." moaned Pixel. Shiryu looked around. He saw blocks. Cubes. Everywhere. He blinked. There were trees, but they were blocks. Shiryu sighed in relief. "Pixel, let's go to the forest." Pixel nodded. They arrived at the forest and they punched the trees down.

They got their thoughts together, and Pixel said, "If this is like Minecraft then..." He leaned down and marked 'E' in the ground. He smiled. He saw a Minecraft inventory. He saw thirty-six inventory spaces plus four more for a crafting area. He put the twenty wood blocks in the crafting area and got eighty wooden planks.

He turned to Shiryu and saw him do the same thing. Shiryu said, "I'll make us a crafting bench, and tools and you make the house." Shiryu gave Pixel fourty wooden planks since they both had eighty wooden planks. Shiryu then crafted a crafting table and made a wooden pickaxe. He then noticed a grey blocks sticking out. He grabbed his pickaxe and slammed it multiple times until the block broke. He opened his inventory and saw it was cobblestone. He continued mining the stone until his pickaxe broke.

Shiryu returned to see their house. Their house was simply four blocks high and five blocks wide. He ran inside, and put their crafting table down and started crafting a furnace. He then made a stone pickaxe and a stone sword. He gave the pickaxe to Pixel and Shiryu ran outside to kill some animals. He felt some regret, but reminded himself, that they had to survive. He returned and gave Pixel the food. Pixel started to put the food in the furnace and asked, "You have coal, right?" "Crud." Pixel sighed and passed Shiryu the pickaxe. Shiryu ran outside, to sprint towards the mountain. He quickly mined coal. He looked up and saw it was night. He ran faster than he ever ran before.

He cursed. He didn't have a sword. He blocked the jabs by the Spider and ran towards Shiryu.

Shiryu blocked the arrows by the Skeletons, and kicked their heads off. He then grabbed a Zombie's wrist and stabbed with his sword in the monsters ribs. He blocked with his sword a Spider and swiftly cut his head off. He then jumped backwards to avoid a Creeper explosion, and ran home but ducked a slash from a sword wielding zombie and swiftly stabbed it. He clenched his teeth, and blocked more arrows and Pixel kicked the skeleton's head. "Thanks!" They continued to fight off the mobs.

They returned home, and fell asleep tired from the fight with the mobs.

Shiryu woke up with Pixel. Shiryu opened the door and an arrow whizzed by his head. He felt angry. He charged cut the skeleton in half. He felt no regret. "We should craft another sword." said Pixel. "Yeah." Shiryu quickly crafted a stone sword and passed to Pixel. "You wanna spar?"

* * *

Shiryu dodged the slash, and tripped Pixel. He then put his sword at his throat. "Dammit..." cursed Pixel. "How are you so good?" "Dunno."

They tried to find iron, but they knew that they would need to get into a cave to even have a chance to see iron. They saw a big cave, and decided to craft multiple stone pickaxes. They entered the cave and were attacked by monsters. Shiryu yelled, "Get the iron!" Pixel nodded, and ran off. "Now it's your go..." said Shiryu, a sadistic look in his eyes.

* * *

Shiryu dodged the arrows and ran towards the wall and jumped onto a skeleton and kicked its head off. He then cut the head off a zombie. He then stabbed a spider in the lungs when it tried to jump on him. He ran towards a creeper and jumped, and cut its head off. He ran after Pixel trail.

* * *

Pixel, meanwhile was mining and defending himself. He slammed the pickaxe against a spider's brain and continued to mine the iron. Shiryu arrived and fought the monsters off. "Hurry!" said Shiryu. Pixel ran out of the cave, with Shiryu following. When they arrived at their house, Pixel showed Shiryu how much iron they had. "Wow... That much?" "You do know iron is common, in Minecraft?" "Oh yeah..." Pixel facepalmed. 'He's good at PVP, BUT DOESN'T KNOW THE BASICS?!'

* * *

"Let's craft some iron swords, and armour, eh?" "Yeah." Pixel smelted the iron, and Shiryu ran to get coal.

* * *

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" yelled Shiryu angrily.

* * *

Pixel facepalmed. 'Why me?' he thought wailing. Shiryu returned with twenty coal. "Err... Why were you angry?" "Don't ask..." Shiryu looked positively raged. "OK... You got the coal?" "Yah." He passed the coal to Pixel. 'Oh yeah!' thought Pixel happily.

Pixel crafted them iron armor and an iron axe. "Why craft Axes?" asked Shiryu. "Cause I prefer Axes than swords." replied Pixel, treating the axe like a baby.

"OK."

They quickly put on the iron armor and Shiryu exclaimed, "Wait!" He took out string, sticks, flint and feathers. He quickly showed Pixel, his bow and arrows. "Woh sixty-four arrows?" Pixel said, amazed. Shiryu nodded. He ran outside. "Wait! It's dark..." shouted Pixel. "Oh well..." He ran after Shiryu, shrugging.

* * *

Shiryu ran. He quickly took out his bow. He shot arrows at the monsters Pixel fought...

* * *

Pixel quickly ducked a sword slashed at his head, and stabbed the zombie. He dodged arrows, and saw Shiryu had shot the skeleton. He then jumped and saw someone move faster then Shiyu and himself could react...

* * *

_AN: I know it's short but... I wanted this out faster. And I need an omake written for when Shiryu shouted "Crud!". Then I'll write another chapter._


End file.
